


Don't Go

by Molione



Series: Dog Days [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prequel, before John leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molione/pseuds/Molione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before John leaves. A final goodbye, left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly before "Free to a Good Home."

John Watson was going to war.

“I don’t see why you’re going. It’s all bloody stupid, isn’t it? John?” Sherlock offered his oh-so-helpful comments as John packed his last bag.

“For the last time, Sherlock, I’m happy to be serving my country. And this is the best chance I’ll get to become a doctor, with the way things are going in my family, anyway.”

 _I don’t want you to go._ He didn’t say. _You have to stay, and be my doctor. I need a doctor. And I don’t want a different one._

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Safe?”

“Yeah. I’ll try.”


End file.
